Ebola virus is a deadly disease with mortality rates of 40% to as high as 90% depending observed in outbreaks of the Ebola Zaire and Sudan species. Ebola has been categorized as a priority class A pathogen due to its virulence, ease of dissemination, lack of effective countermeasures to prevent or treat them, and their potential to cause public panic and social disruption (Dupuy &Schmaljohn, 2009). There are currently no effective mechanisms for preventing or treating infection, and development of effective vaccines and/or drugs is a high priority. During the past year, the laboratory focused on examining drugs that target tyrosine kinases and evaluating their effect on the Ebola virus. Preliminary data indicate that potent tyrosine kinase antagonists inhibit Ebola virus replication both in an in vitro egress and in vitro infection assays. The lab is currently conducting studies to better understand the mechanism involved in such inhibition.